Sharky
Sharky is a main character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a member of Captain Hook's crew. He is voiced by Loren Hoskins. Background History While not very evil or cruel, Sharky is nonetheless loyal to Captain Hook and eagerly obeys him to the best of his abilities. Much of Sharky's past hadn't been revealed until season four of the series, where it is revealed he is the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan a tribe of ninja like warriors task with guarding Never Land from a monstrous shark like creature known as The Shudder thought to be trying to destroy Never Land. It's currently unknown why Sharky despite his origin and background serves under Captain Hook. Personality Sharky commonly portrays himself as a bumbling musical pirate, often seen skipping his task aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing a musical number with his best friend Bones. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal but not quite to Smee's caliber. Unlike his captain, he can be very kind and often seen fond of Jake and his crew. Though he makes attempts to perform villainous acts, his gentle nature often gets in the way of this. Every fifty years he slips away from the Jolly Roger to battle the Shudder from destroying Never Land. Powers and Abilities As the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan, he trained throughout his childhood in the ways of martial arts and various weaponry. As seen in Tiger Sharky's retains his knowledge and is very skilled at hand to hand combat. But he refuses to let Captain Hook and his crew-mates learn the secrets of his clan in order to keep Never Land safe. Sharky is the most pungent smelling of Hook's crew as he was given a bar of soap for Winter Treasure Day present to which he commented that he never had one before in the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!" Sharky's foul odor was played upon again in the episode "Little Stinkers" when Bones sneaks his pet Skunk Bug aboard the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook suspect that the stinky smell was coming from Sharky. At the end of the episode, Sharky taking off his boots and the smell is so strong that it causes both Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to pass-out. Role in the Series Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on, they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee, however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" as it was Maia Mitchell who sang at the end voice of Wendy in the special),. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for the treasure of Great Tree Glade that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escape. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo is ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are made filthy again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. Another episode to focus on the duo is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook overhears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. In the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", Izzy, Cubby, and Skully set out to find a special birthday treasure for Jake, but the treasure map ends up in Sharky and Bones' hands, who decide to retrieve the treasure as a gift for Jake. Sharky was once again the main focus along with Bones in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leave Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while they greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach. Jake and his crew must help the two captains get along. In the episode "The Golden Hook", Captain Hook finds the Golden Hook, which turns anything it touches into gold. However, Sharky and Bones accidentally turn into gold in the process. He sees how his captain has lost his senses to the gold fever he quickly informs Jake and his crew for help. Back at the Jolly Roger Jake and his crew soon confront Captain Hook and tried to reason with him. But Hook soon scoffs at the young pirate's remarks and claims that he'll never give up his golden hook believing that Sharky and Bones are now more valuable to him as gold statues before fleeing into Never Land to turn the whole island into gold. After Jake destroys the golden hook Sharky and Bones are returned back to normal. Sharky was the main focus of the episode "Sharky Unchained". After constructing a dummy in his likeness Sharky ask Bones to cover for him as he slips away from the Jolly Roger to help Captain Jake and his crew protect Never Land. Sharky reveals that he is the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan an ancient tribe of ninja-like warrior bent on preventing a monstrous shark-like creature known as the Shudder from rampaging every fifty years on Never Land. Sharky confronts the Shudder on Stayaway Isle but in the process, the Shudder escapes to Never Land with Sharky and Jake's team in pursuit. While chasing the Shutter through the island they spot the Shudder heading for the Sea Witch's Lair. Knowing the dangers of the witch's lair Sharky tries one last attempt to stop the monster but knocks the beast into a magical pool transforming the Shudder into a harmless baby shark. It was later revealed that the pool of Metamorphoses has the power to curse any who fall into by changing them into a monster and the only way to reverse the spell is another dip. With the danger of the Shudder no more Sharky ask Jake and his crew to keep his Dark-Shark Clan identity a secret from Hook and the rest of his crew before leaving. When Sharky return to the Jolly Roger he finds Captain Hook in tears mourning Sharky's dummies fate being, believing it was the real Sharky was swallowed by the Shudder earlier. Sharky assured Hook he was fine and Hook, who was overjoyed, hugs Sharky but questions how he managed to survive being eaten. Sharky merely commented that the beast spits him out not liking his taste. With Sharky safe Hook soon bellows for him to return to work once more. Sharky agrees but before he waves good-bye to the baby Shudder he renamed Sharky Jr. In the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew", after retrieving a large rock formation resembling his Mama Hook, Captain Hook orders his crew to follow him across the bridge.Mr. Smee warns Hook the bridge can't support the combined weight of all them and the rock cant hold, but Hook refuses to listen and send them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek. As Hook learns that he is the lair of his most feared nemesis he wanted to get out as fast as he can but he notices that his hat is missing and demand they find it. Sharky uncovers a crown that Hook wasn't impressed by. Bones revealed that the crown is the legendary Crocodile Crown said to make its wearer king of the crocodiles. Hook refused to believe just by wearing the crown will give him control over those ravenous reptiles. Suddenly Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the creek with two other crocodiles attempting to devour Hook and his crew. It wasn't until spotting the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles became obedient. The hook couldn't believe his eyes and ordered the crocodiles to perform various tricks which they all did successfully. Marveling the sight of the crocs following his commands without any backtalk and there combined might he felt that he didn't need Smee, Sharky and Bones any longer and soon turned the crocodiles upon his old crew. Smee, Sharky, and Bones come to Jake for help knowing the danger that awaits him if he were to lose the crown. Later Smee, Sharky, and Bones soon returned with Jake who tries to reason with Hook warning him the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles are only serving him do to the power of the crown and are dangerous. Hook refuses to listen and order the crocodiles to upon them once more leading into a wooden cage locking them up. Hook soon gloats and informs the pirates with the combined might of his new subjects he will now attempt to retrieve the most dangerous treasure on the island the treasure of Captain Catastrophe. Smee knew of the dangers of Catastrophe's treasure and needed to find a way to stop Hook. Luckily Smee and the other were able to escape the cage do to the crocodile's poor construction. When Smee and the other pirates reach the location of Captain Catastrophe's treasure was buried and rescued Hook from the booby-traps. Hook is grateful to his old crew for coming to his aid and their loyalty even after he treated them so poorly. Smee, Sharky, and Bones assured Hook that they will never leave there captain. Sharky was the main focus of the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!," while Hook and his crew were searching for treasure on Never Land, they are soon confronted by Chaos Khan who invaded Never Land to destroy the Dark-Shark Clan. Sharky flees to protect his identity as the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan. But Chaos Khan captures Hook, Smee and Bones thinking the pirates are hiding the Dark-Shark Clan. As Sharky rushes to retrieve his Tiger Sharky disguise he runs into Jake and his crew. Sharky inducts Captain Jake and his crew into the Dark-Shark Clan to save Hook and his crew and save all of Never Land from Chaos Khan. Spin-offs Playing with Skully While not physically appearing in the spin-off Sharky can be heard after every adventure revealing various trivia about pirates usually relating to the plot of the episode. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Sharky makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ", Sharky can be seen with Bones playing the music to the pirate waltz. Sharky makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying", Jake and his crew show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills as they escape from Captain Hook and his crew. Sharky makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying", Jake and his crew use there flying skills to reclaim their presents from Captain Hook and his crew. Printed material Sharky and Bones are recurring characters in the various book comics and other printed stories in the series. Video games In the game "Shadow Shenanigans".Peter Pan's Shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger. Sharky and Bones are the shadow's first victims as it wakes the duo from there slumber. Sharky and Bones reappear in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name", choosing from the various characters and objects from Hook's ship to the shores of Never Land Captain Hook will give the player there own pirate name. Sharky and Bones reappear in the online game "Sharky and Bones' Pirate Rock", they host a concert on Pirate Rock Island and it's up to the player to collect the various gems as Sharky and Bones play hit songs from the series. In the Jake's Never Land Pirate School App, Pirate Band segment the player learns to play five different instruments and make a pirate song with Sharky and Bones. Theme parks and other live appearances Sharky and Bones have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim. Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Puppet Sharky and Bones can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. Similar to their role earlier in the series the duo provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Sharky and Bones reappear in this live musical stage show playing a larger role in this production, not just limited to providing musical numbers but also taking part with Hook and Smee in their schemes to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Relationships Bones Sharky is best friends with Bones. They share a strong bond of friendship and trust often seen together breaking into musical numbers then tending to there pirate tasks aboard the Jolly Roger. Mr. Smee Sharky like Bones has great respect for Mr. Smee and always willing to assist him. Unlike Hook Smee doesn't appear to hold his rank over his crew-mates and shares a good bond between the duo.Mr.Smee even share his quarters with Sharky and Bones as seen in the "Captain Hook is Missing!" and "Peter Pan Returns". Captain Hook Sharky has a love/hate relationship with Captain Hook, while Hook bosses Sharky and Bones around, Sharky does care very much for Hook. As seen in the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" as he alongside the rest of the crew search frantically for their missing captain. In the episode "Captain Who?", Sharky with the rest of the crew wish Hook was a lot nicer but once they get there wish when Captain Hook forget who is do to falling face-first into the Forget-Me Flowers, Captain Hook forgets he is the captain of his crew. Hook's crew soon find themselves completely helpless without Hook's guidance. Jake Sharky is surprisingly in good term with Jake and his crew, despite constantly antagonizing the sea pups as ordered by Captain Hook. Jake and his crew also seem to be aware of this as they hold no grudge against Sharky and Bones who they have often helped them out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Peter's Musical Pipes" and "Captain Hook's Hooks". It wasn't until the episodes "Sharky Unchained" and "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!," Jake and his crew become aware of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan past and later becoming honorary members of the Dark-Shark themselves to defend Never Land from threats like the Shutter and Chaos Khan. Izzy Izzy is in good terms with Sharky as seen in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks", being the first to agree to assist the duo after Hook force them to walk the plank. In season four after learning of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan heroic antics in the episodes "Sharky Unchained", Izzy agrees to keep Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew. Later in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" Izzy and the rest of the crew become honorary members of the Dark-Shark to defend Never Land from the threats of Chaos Khan. Cubby Cubby is in good term with Sharky as seen in the episode "Pirate Swap!", When Cubby is apart Hook's crew for the day. In season four after learning of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan heroic antics in the episodes "Sharky Unchained", Cubby agrees to keep Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew. Later in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" Cubby and the rest of the crew become honorary members of the Dark-Shark to defend Never Land from the threats of Chaos Khan. Skully Skully doesn't have much interaction with Sharky but seems to tolerate his antics a little more than Hook. Skully even complements Sharky and Bones musical skills in the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot". In season four after learning of Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan heroic antics in the episodes "Sharky Unchained", Skully and the rest of the crew agree to keep Sharky's Dark-Shark Clan secret from Captain Hook and the rest of his crew. Later in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" Skully and the rest of the crew become honorary members of the Dark-Shark to defend Never Land from the threats of Chaos Khan. Peter Pan Sharky interaction with Peter greatly differs compared to Jake and his crew.As seen in in the special "Peter Pan Returns", Sharky and Bones are seen cringing in fear when Hook realize it was Peter Pan's Shadow tormenting him and his crew. Later when Peter tries to reclaim his shadow aboard the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones take great pride in antagonizing Pan. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid", Sharky reveals his talents to read lips. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Sharky reveals his hobby is knitting. *In the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Sharky reveals he knows a lot about sharks **In the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n",is noticeably the first time Sharky was temporary appointed captain. *In the episode "Sharky Unchained" it is revealed that Sharky is the last member of the Dark-Shark Clan. *In the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!" Sharky receives a bar of soap for Winter Treasure Day, commenting that he never had one before. *"Sharky Unchained" and "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!" were the first episodes where Sharky was the main focus. *Counting the live-action performance featured at the end of the episodes in season 1-3 Sharky and Bones had appeared in every episode in the series season 1-3. Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults Category:Antagonists